Kirika
is a Wandering Boma of the Hundred Boma Tribes in Kousoku Sentai Turboranger. Character History Kirika was born during the war between the human race and the Boma Tribes 20,000 years in the past, being born of a human woman and a Boma. Her birth was a miracle in itself, proving that humanity and the Boma can live together in peace. But the constant troubles and mistrust between humans and Boma ultimately lead to Kirika becoming separated from her parents and in the hands of those with greater loyalty to the Boma tribes. Given to two Skull Monsters and placed under the protection of Amulet Bōma, she ultimately was forced to wander as a baby for nearly the entirety of the next 20,000 years until the Boma revival drew close enough that her foster parents took human form and decided to raise her as , a normal human girl who would believe herself to be human until the day her power would finally awaken, upon her "18th birthday". She ultimately grew up in an area near Musashino Academy, where she would go to high school unknowingly alongside several who had encountered the enemy of the Boma, the fairies, in their childhood and would ultimately become tied to becoming the Turboranger fighting against the Boma threat. Sayoko's 18 years prior to the awakening of her Boma power were rather normal, with several encounters with the future Turboranger, including a meeting with a young Shunsuke Hino at the beach while a little girl and as a fan of Riki Honoo's baseball team. She believed herself as human and gained the emotions and empathy that a human girl would hold. However she also had a great deal of angst and lonliness, due to being looked down upon and bullied for her quiet nature and her unknown origin. It only became furthered as the day of her birthday arrived and Sayoko's power began to manifest, causing others to treat her as a freak. While Riki tried to help her overcome this, her Skull Monster parents tried to attack him due to his association with the fairies and force Sayoko into embracing her destiny as a Wandering Boma and to show loyalty to the Boma tribes. This is furthered with Hikaru Nagareboshi, likewise a Wandering Boma known as Yamimaru who had actually seen Sayoko in a strange dream just before several greater Boma generals started to fall as prophetized. When her "parents" and her guardian Amulet Boma are killed by the Turboranger, Sayoko decides to see to her destiny, taking up Nagareboshi's offer and binding them by a "red thread of fate" that fully awakens her power as Kirika. Once fully embracing her Boma destiny, Kirika soon joins Yamimaru in impressing Great Boma Emperor Lagorn through their acts and deeds and to ultimately become his general. However, she was also on Yamimaru's side in proving the power of Wandering Boma over regular Boma through acts such as overthrowing emperor Lagorn to take over the control of the tribes. Kirika held a greater desire to throw away what made her human and to attempt to become a true Boma, regardless of how the human side was always going to be a part of who she was. When Armor Bōma came close to Earth with the possibility of making her into the "ultimate Boma", Kirika took the chance to embrace the power and became "Armored Kirika" for a time, but the pain of controlling the Boma power was too much for her without a charm that Amulet Boma gave her and it became unbearable, even though she likewise said she was willing to share the power with Yamimaru so they would both abandon their humanity in such a way. After Lagorn returns to power as Neo-Lagorn, he seals away Kirika's power alongside Yamimaru and the Turboranger as punishment for their defiance of his rule. While in this powerless state, Kirika unknowingly encounters her father, who encounters the Wandering Boma duo under the guise of "Kashimu" and who makes the accusation to his daughter that the purpose of Wandering Boma is to live without powers similar to humans in peace. When Kashimu makes the accusation about Kirika's origin, she refuses to believe it, even attacking him leading to his death after he saves Yamimaru from a Boma parasite with a locket containing her mother's picture. Realizing that Kashimu's words are actually true, Riki continues to confront Kirika to force her to realize and acknowledge her true origin and her true destiny as a Wandering Boma. Ultimately, she realizes who she really is and decides to take the Turboranger's side, leading to Yamimaru abandoning her as well due to his stubborn arrogance and hatred for humans and Boma. - Kirika and Red Turbo continue to pursue Yamimaru in hopes of him coming around to realizing that the Boma and humans don't have to fight, but Yamimaru's stubbornness and arrogance prevents him from believing them. Ultimately when he decides to help take down Neo-Lagorn, Kirika is forced to witness him using his powers in pain in order to defeat the Boma emperor with the Turboranger before deciding to sacrifice himself to destroy Boma Castle. Kirika pleads with Yamimaru to live together with her and to thus escape into a normal life together where they can be peaceful and still be better than anyone due to their shared heritage. In the end, Yamimaru accepts and the female Boma uses the red string to pull him out of Boma Castle as the Turboranger destroy it. As their powers finally fade away, Kirika decides to return to her life as Sayoko Tsukikage, living together peacefully in human society with Hikaru Nagareboshi. Arsenal *Weapons: five-pointed ringknife, Monsters *Mirror Bōma (32) (First Bōma Beast) *Noppera Bōma (33) *Reaper Bōma (35) *Seal Bōma (45) (Final Bōma Beast) Notes *In the Philippine dub, Kirika was renamed as Amazon while Sayoko was renamed as Aurora. Portrayal Kirika is portrayed by Masako Morishita, which four years later, in Gosei Sentai Dairanger, would portray Kujaku. As a child, she was portrayed by and . Behind the Scenes Her outfit is based on a sailor suit (with some elements of a waitress' uniform) as well on Chisato Moritaka (a late 1980's Japanese idol singer's) outfits. Category:Kousoku Sentai Turboranger Category:Sentai Villains Category:Female Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Villains Who Became Good Category:Hundred Boma Tribes Category:Sentai Generals Category:Monster Enlargers